A Night to Remember
by BassDS
Summary: It's Geo's birthday,taking place many years after his fights as MegaMan. He and Sonia are working their lovelife perfectly, but what happens when Sonia wants to take their relationship to the next level of their lives? GeoxSonia.


I've been contemplating this for a while. I received a review for Star Lovers 2 from someone asking if I was going to put up my Star Force lemon, which was first posted on DeviantART, onto . Even though there is a risk of getting banned, I feel I must at least give things like this one shot. I know you all like my work, and wouldn't want to see me go, I wouldn't want to leave either. So I'm taking the risk and a leap of faith to bring this fic to you. Keep in mind, this is a M rated fic, containing a lemon scene, which I don't think I'm very good at. I am taking this risk for all of my fans of Star Lovers; let's just hope this doesn't lead to me being banned. I hope you enjoy this peace, and keep your fingers crossed that I will be able to stay on. There won't be a Author paragraph at the end of the fic. This is all I shall be writing of these circumstances. Thank you. Enjoy the fic.

A Night to Remember

The sun beamed in through Geo's room as he slowly woke up.

"Mmm… what time is it?" he said rubbing his eyes and looked at the clock. "9:30? Wow. Talk about waking up early." He said and looked over at his calendar as he got up.

"Today's my birthday? Well then again, I was busy with finals. Guess I just forgot about it." He said getting dressed.

A lot had changed in the past 8 years. Geo was 18, more mature than he was back when he first met Omega-Xis, and he had come a long way ever since losing his dad in space. School had just gotten out the other day so it was summertime; He figured he'd use it to relax before getting ready for 12th grade.

He looked down on his desk to see a picture of him and his girlfriend, who would believe someone like him would be the boyfriend of former pop star Sonia Strumm. He still remembered the day she told him that she loved him; it was right after Geo finished off a revived Gemini, in the form of Gemini Chaos.

"Looking at your girl, kid?" a voice rang.

Geo turned to see Omega-Xis, one of the last remaining AM-ians from Planet AM.

"You're up early. What, didn't want to miss my birthday?" Geo joked.

"Hey, I got things to take care of myself. I don't have to explain why I'm up this early." He boasted

"Right…" Geo said leaving walking down the stairs.

"It's about time you got up." His mom said in the kitchen.

"Yeah, the finals had me swamped that I forgot today was my birthday." He replied.

"That's not like you to forget things. But school does that I guess." She said bringing some pancakes over. "I made your favorite, Strawberry."

"You didn't have to mom." He said.

"I know, but I guess I just have to face the fact that you're growing up. So what are your plans for today?" she asked.

"Not really sure." He said pouring syrup on the pancakes. _"I'll figure something out. It is my birthday after all." _He thought

Later:

Geo sat at the top of Vista Point looking at the clouds.

"Guess it was a good thing it didn't rain today." He said to himself.

"And how's my boyfriend enjoying his birthday today?" came a voice as arms wrapped around his neck.

"Take it easy or we'll roll down the hill, Sonia." He said. Sonia had changed a lot too. She was 18 now, and had been retired for 8 years. "I wouldn't let us get hurt." She said kissing him. He grabbed the side of her face and took her into another kiss making her blush.

"How bout we go swimming, just you and me?" he asked.

Sonia blushed even more. It reminded her of when Hope took them to the beach, and the waves knocked her top off. "No oceans please." She said.

"I planned on going to the pool anyway." He replied.

"Good…I wouldn't want a repeat of last time" she said _"Although… the sight of Geo seeing me like that would probably make him bleed like crazy… but I'm doing this for him, and for our relationship." She thought. _

"Well, let's head home and change. We can just use the wave roads to get there." He said.

"Geo?" she asked.

"Yeah Sonia?" he turned to her.

"Always know I love you." She said kissing him.

"I know. You're everything to me." He said returning the kiss and heading to his house.

Later: Wave road above the pool

Geo stood there in his MegaMan form waiting for Sonia.

"She ain't gonna show kid." Mega said holding a towel in his mouth.

"You don't know that. And besides, you're spending the afternoon with Lyra." He said.

"What? Oh come on!"

Sonia soon appeared as Harp Note next to him. "Sorry if I was late." She said kissing him.

"It's fine. Now let's cool off in the water. It's hot out today." He replied.

Geo jumped into the pool as Sonia lay on a lawn chair to get some sun.

"_I'll test it out once he leave the pool for a bit." _She thought.

"Talk about cool." He said getting out and heading back over.

"_Here I go!" _she thought. "Hey Geo, would you be a sweetie and put some sunscreen on my back?" she asked turning over.

"Eh…." _"What in the…. What's wrong with me… Don't tell me it's the hormones…" _he thought.

"S…sure… no problem." He said putting lotion on his hands and rubbing them on her back.

"_Mmm… He's good at this…" _she thought. "If you don't mind, can you work on the side of my back? I've had a cramp there that's been bothering me?" she laughed teasingly.

"No….problem…" he said sweating, not touching her like this before made him uneasy.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Humans are weird." Mega said.

"Shut it before I make you shut it!" Lyra said with an evil glare.

"Yes ma'am…" he said not wanting to get hurt by her.

Later at Geo's house:

"Mom, we're…" Geo said but was interrupted.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone jumped out and yelled.

"I didn't know anything about this, I swear." Sonia said.

Luna tried to steer her eyes away from Sonia.

"_That's right Blondie; he's mine, so back off!" Sonia screamed in her head._

"Here Geo." His mom said handing him a small box.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just a little something of your dad's that he used at your age when he was younger Cost him a lot too." she said "Open it later. Though. Only use it when the time's right." she whispered.

After cake and the presents we opened, the others went home. Hope got dressed to go over to Aaron's to see his wife. "Geo, I'll be home soon. Make sure not to cause a mess." She said.

"I won't mom." He replied.

"Well, that's the end of this birthday." He said and looked for Sonia. "Hmm…she must have went home." He said to himself as he turned off a few lights and went up to his room holding Aaron's present. He walked in not realizing some candles were lit.

"I've been waiting Geo." Called a voice.

"Hmm?" he said. "Who's here?"

His closet opened up and Sonia came out in a see through pink gown.

"Sonia……" he muttered at the sight of her.

"Geo, I still have a present for you…" she said softly.

"You do…?" He asked.

"It's me… Geo, I'm ready to commit my life to you. I never want to lose you." She said kissing him.

"Sonia… I don't want to lose you either…" he said. He then remembered he had the box in his hand.

"Open it…" she said to him softly.

Geo slowly took the top of the box off to reveal a ring inside of it. "It's…the ring my dad used to propose to mom…" he said.

"It's beautiful…" Sonia said admiring the candle's light reflecting off of it.

"I see now… Why she gave me this… It means I'm ready to start my own life…but not alone…" he said looking at Sonia.

"Sonia… Marry me…" he asked her softly.

"Geo…" she said almost in tears.

"I take that as a yes." He said slipping the ring on her finger.

"I'd be happy to be your wife, Geo." She said hugging him tightly.

"You'll make a great mother too." He said.

She moved her face back to meet his. "Geo…you mean that…"

"I'm ready Sonia. I want to start a new life with you. You're the only one I ever loved." He said kissing her.

"I'm yours, Geo." She said.

He moved in to take her into a kiss as she put her hands on his head keeping the kiss connected.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"I'm sure. With all my heart." She said moving to take his shirt off.

Geo rose slightly to pull off his pants as Sonia looked at him.

"Geo…I'm glad you're all mine." She said.

"I know. Same to you." He replied as he took off the last piece of clothing and moved over to Sonia.

He moved his head to start kissing her neck softly, making her giggle a little. "Geo, quit teasing." She laughed softly.

"Ok, as you wish." He said as he removed the gown, the sight made him blush like mad.

"Like what you see?" she laughed. "Reminds you of the day at the beach, doesn't it?"

"For some odd reason, yeah, it does." He said as Sonia kissed him again and laid on the bed.

"I'm ready… I want you to make me yours…" she spoke softly.

He moved so his face could meet Sonia's as he kissed her again and spoke, "This might hurt a bit, ok?" je said.

"It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you." She spoke, making him reply with a nod.

He slowly moved and slid himself in, Sonia feeling the small shocks.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Just keep going… it feels great." She spoke.

He slowly moved in more, releasing a few small moans from Sonia as their hips met.

"Mmm…Geo, please do it." She moaned out.

He obeyed and began to move back out a bit and thrust back into her slowly.

"Ohh…" she moaned.

Geo started to increase his thrusts, each one being a little harder after the other.

"So….good…mmm…Geo…"

He actually enjoyed hearing her like this for some reason, so he kissed her to take the moans from her mouth, and slowed his thrusting as he made his way down her chest.

Sonia moaned softly and placed her hands on his head as he softly kissed the middle of her chest, then made Sonia jump in excitement as he moved to a breast and slowly sucked on it like a baby.

"Mmm….Geo…." she moaned as his tongue played around on her.

"Anything for you, I'll do." He said as he switched to the other breast and softly sucked the nipple.

"Ohh… Geo…umm…" she moaned feeling the waves of pleasure from what he was doing.

He slowly moved away from them as he started to thrust again.

"We'll get married…once we graduate…uhh… wait a few years… have some beautiful children… ahh…"

"Geo…uhh… I'd want any kind of life with you…ohh… It doesn't matter…ahh…"

He moved down to kiss her again, but she caught him by surprise and flipped so that he laid on the bed.

"Sonia…."

"It's your birthday…let me do the work." She said kissing him.

Geo just looked at her and smiled.

She moved herself over him and slowly positioned them right as she placed her hands on his chest.

Geo placed his hands over hers and moved up to kiss her.

Sonia closed her eyes as she slowly started to move, going up then coming back down at a medium pace. Geo moved his hands onto her hips to help her out.

"Mmm…Geo…ahh…" she moaned a bit, which sounded like she was in pain.

"Sonia…you ok? We can stop if you want." He asked.

"No…I'm ok. They say it hurts the first time…I can get over it…" she said started to increase the speed of when she moved up and came back down on him.

"Ahh…Sonia…" Sonia turned the tables, now it was Geo moaning.

"So…uhh…how does my fiancée love his present?" she asked.

"Too good…" he moaned as he moved to kiss her stomach.

"That tickles…Mmm…" she said as she moved more, then she thought of something.

She slowly got up and laid next to Geo. "Sonia?" he asked.

She didn't say a word and helped move his head down to her womanhood.

"Go for it." She finally said.

Geo said nothing and did as she said.

"Ohh…Geo…" she moaned placing her hands on his back, caressing it.

"Taste's sweet…like honey…" he said.

"Why thank you." She said running her hands through his hair.

Geo stopped and got back up and slowly slid back inside her.

"Mmm…." She moaned.

Geo started to thrust a bit then increase his speed.

"Geo…ahh…mmm…."

"Sonia….uhh….I…don't think…I can hold on…any longer…." He moaned out.

"It's ok… Please…I want this…." She moaned out.

Geo closed his eyes letting his body loose as he came, and then slowly laid to the side next to Sonia.

She moved over to kiss him. "You were great." She said.

"But…what if I got you pregnant?" he asked.

"Silly, I planned this…I took care of it.

"Well…now we wait til we graduate." He said staring at her.

"I can't wait." She said as he kissed her.

Outside:

"I want my wave bed." Mega said not liking the cold ground.

"Deal with it. It's their room for tonight." Lyra said.

"Wait… do you know something I don't know?" he asked.

His reply was a knock on the head.

"Oww…."

Three Years Later:

Geo sat in a chair at the hospital when his mom came through a door.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"Come look." Hope replied.

Geo walked down to her room and walked in, and saw Sonia lying in a bed with two blankets in her arms.

"Hey there, daddy." She said as he walked over, and moved the blankets to show the faces of two babies.

"They are…" he started.

"Just like you…" she said.

"What are they?" he asked.

"Boy and Girl." Sonia replied.

Geo moved over Sonia's shoulder as the babies opened their eyes for a bit to see their dad.

"Any names?" he asked.

"Sono for the boy." She said. "You choose your daughter's name." she told him.

"Genia then." He said as he sat down and held both of the babies with his wife.

"Aren't they beautiful, Geo?" she asked.

"They are… just like their mother." He said kissing her and watched as his newborn son and daughter slept in his wife's arms.


End file.
